


At The Usual Time

by arslogy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Character Death, Choi YoungJae's twin, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mental Health Issues, Physical Therapy, References to Depression, Therapy, Twins
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arslogy/pseuds/arslogy
Summary: Hay dos cosas que Youngjae tiene en común con JaeBom, número uno; no quiere vivir. número dos; cambiaría la primera si eso significase tener al otro un poco más.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 1





	At The Usual Time

**Author's Note:**

> necesarias advertencias:
> 
> —menciones a procesos médicos incoherentes (primer cap), aún sigo editando esa parte, lamento si es un poco difícil de leer.
> 
> —suicidio y referencias, la forma en que se trata puede llegar a afectar al lector. tener mucha precaución al leer.
> 
> —menciones sobre bullying, problemas familiares y otros temas.
> 
> —menciones a diversas enfermedades mentales de forma superficial-trato directo con el tema.
> 
> —inspirado en el sencillo de ars 'at the usual time', espero que ésta historia te consuele como lo hizo la canción conmigo.

Una luz blanca y brillante se fijó en su vista como un parpadeo cegador y potente, una corriente fría y dolorosa recorrió su esqueleto entumecido y fue como nacer, otra vez. En ésta ocasión, en una habitación gris con un ligero tono café, pero era feo, todo lo era.

Las paredes agrietadas, pinturas abstractas que hacían dudar sobre el sentido del arte del autor; personas vacías y líneas mal trazadas. Un sillón que alguna vez fue blanco, ahora siendo de un extraño color crema y un estante con una de sus puertas abiertas revelando cuatro pares de prendas: unos pantalones rasgados de mezclilla llamaron su atención, no por ser bonitos, sino por una mancha púrpura con tonos rojizos y muy oscuros y demasiados rasguños destruyendo la prenda. No solo su mente reaccionó, también su cuerpo, el cual saltó con ayuda de sus manos para intentar quedar sentado en un lío de sábanas y un colchón muy plano.

Un dolor punzante surgió desde su parte baja, específicamente alrededor de su cintura y algunas zonas de su abdomen. Gritó, porque las palabras no lograban existir fuera de él y los sonidos magullados parecían resultarle mejor. Su gemido fue agudo y bastante desafinado, casi desgarrador en su garganta. El estar en esa posición y el ardor que le recorría su torso le nubló un poco la vista, pero fue capaz de ver como la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

—Oh... —un hombre de bata blanca abierta que permitía ver los pantalones azul rey de tela y la camisa púrpura que usaba debajo, cruzó el pequeño espacio que separaba el pasillo. Su expresión era tranquila y sus grandes gafas redondas caían sobre el puente de su gruesa nariz—. Haz despertado.

No se movió, porque no podía hacerlo y era también lo último que necesitaba. El redondo rostro del hombre no se le hacía familiar, pero su gruesa voz sí.

Caminó a pasos lentos, cuidando de no hacer nada brusco y marearlo más de lo que ya estaba, un lindo detalle para su cerebro que se tomaba su tiempo para procesar la información recibida.

—Luces mucho mejor desde la última vez que te vi, el descanso te ha sentado bastante bien. —podía notar que se trataba de un chiste, sin embargo no encontraba la parte divertida y preguntar sobre ello era mucho trabajo. Incluso mover sus párpados se le era muy difícil— Creímos que te perderíamos, pero veo que solo tenías un sueño rejuvenecedor. Tu cutis luce muy bien, podrías ser la envidia de muchos jóvenes con acné.

La forma en que se acercaba y le hablaba con tanta fluidez lo dejaba aún más confuso, lo trataba como si fueran cercanos y decía cosas que no comprendía. ¿Por qué hablaba tanto de su rostro? ¿Era importante?

—Necesito revisar tus signos vitales, luego podemos resolver todas las dudas que tengas. —sacó algunas cosas detrás de su bata: una pequeña linterna, un estetoscopio y algunos otros instrumentos que no reconocía.

Su cuerpo no podía simplemente quedarse quieto, se removió, gimiendo por el poco cuidado que tuvo al moverse.

—¿Dónde estoy? —tenía muchas preguntas por formular y esa fue la ganadora de una elección ardua y pareja— N-no se acerque.

Su voz era muy ronca y con falta de aire. Tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar, fue lo que resaltó en su mente. El hombre suspiró como respuesta, regresando el estetoscopio a su cuello y apoyándose de las barandillas de la cama.

—¿Quién eres? —lo intentó una vez más con otra de sus tantas opciones. 

El hombre se quitó las gafas como acto para lucir menos intimidante, lo cierto era que solo lo aterrorizó más.

—Soy el doctor Kang EunHan, me especializo en neurología pero cumplo diferentes funciones como pediatra, cardiólogo. —su presentación resultaba de años de práctica, no le quedaba duda por lo natural que resultó— Estamos en el Hospital Regional de Mokpo, específicamente en el área de cuidados intensivos y voy a encargarme de que la recuperación que tengas sea exitosa hasta tu próximo traslado al centro de rehabilitación de Busan.

No hubo respuesta, sólo una vacía expresión fuertemente dirigida hacia el doctor y volvió a suspirar (parecía gustarle hacerlo), porque al fin y al cabo él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. No lo sacaría de allí ni haría que su cerebro aumentara su ritmo, lo menos que podía hacer era escuchar y cuando sea necesario, asentir.

—Ingresaste aquí hace aproximadamente dos semanas sin signos vitales y poco después, entraste en estado vegetal. No tenemos claro sobre el daño que sufrió tu cerebro, aunque nos habría gustado hacernos una idea pero casi te perdimos y fue decisión tanto de mi director y de tus padres enfocarnos en mantenerte a salvo.

Lo piensa y luego pregunta:

—¿Estoy a salvo?

Asiente.

—Lo estás —repite, para que la afirmación se incruste en su mente—. Puedo jurarlo. Luego de todo lo que sucedió fue un milagro que despertaras, incluso los primeros actos involuntarios fueron grandes avances para tu recuperación. —sonaba emocionado, tomándose su despertar como un logro personal que un milagro, como tanto decía— Ahora, solo falta que hagamos algunas pruebas y te preparemos para la siguiente etapa. —aplaudió, su rostro era una masa de arrugas con una amplia sonrisa chueca— ¿Me permites revisarte?

Aunque no respondió, el doctor tomó su silencio como un permiso y lo era, de alguna manera. Permitió que le abriera la bata de la espalda y cumplió con sus indicaciones mientras el frío metal del estetoscopio de pegaba a la piel, siguió con sus ojos la luz de la linterna sin gruñir por lo molesto que era, se mantuvo quieto mientras le tomaba la presión y el pulso, únicamente se mantuvo a esperar por más respuestas.

Y el momento llegó, luego de ser felicitado por tener sus signos estables con la única anotación de su presión un poco alta. El doctor arrastró una silla lo más cerca de su cama y se dejó caer con un lado suspiro, agotado.

—Estoy un poco cansado, pero creo que tú no lo estarás por un largo rato. —le gustaría decirle que sus chistes son horribles y son gracia, pero mantenerse callado era menos problemático— Será un poco injusto preguntar primero, es necesario que me respondas algunas cosas, serán rápidas.

—De acuerdo.

El doctor sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho de estar recibiendo respuestas de su parte.

—Son cosas básicas, podrías considerarlas tontas pero es parte de nuestra investigación sobre la gravedad del trauma cerebral que sufriste o esperamos en un buen caso que sea eso. —formó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar el ambiente— ¿Cómo te llamas?

No lo piensa, no hay razón para hacerlo.

—Choi YoungJae.

Pero, decirlo lo hiere mucho peor que su cintura.

—Bien, YoungJae, ¿cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento? —sacó una carpeta, no había notado que vino con ella por lo que su aparición fue algo sorpresa y comenzó a anotar cosas.

—Diecisiete de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y nueve. —y solo porque quiso, añadió:— Tengo dieciocho años.

El doctor Kang volvió a sonreír, parecía ser su única expresión junto su manía de suspirar. Preguntó un par de más como donde vivía, a lo que respondió que en una zona tranquila del distrito de Jeolla, Mokpo, en una casa donde toda su familia se acomodaba muy bien. Sobre sus estudios, respondió que empezaría la universidad en octubre. Su color favorito, verde.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

La pregunta lo descolocó, no había como ocultarlo. Su mente se quedó en blanco y reprodujo algunos recuerdos, pero cada uno fue como un cuchillo directo a su corazón.

—Dos. —alcanzó a responder.

El doctor frunció un poco el ceño.

—YoungJae, tienes tres hermanos. —él lo sabía, pero el doctor no entendía— Dos mayores, hembra y varón y tu hermano gemelo.

Su respiración se volvió un poco errática.

—Mi hermano está muerto. —su tono fue más firme de lo que creyó, con una pizca de rabia.

El hombre finalmente pareció entender y preguntó otras cosas alejándose tanto como podía del tema familiar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y YoungJae dejó de tomarlo en serio. Luego de tocar la herida, ¿esconderás la mano?

—Y para terminar —qué bonito sonaban esas palabras, quizás lo único bueno que ha dicho el hombre desde que llegó—, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba acceder a ese recuerdo. Se veía a sí mismo llegando de quién sabe dónde, luego hablando con su madre pero sin lograr divisa de que se trataba su conversación, no sabía si se adelantaba o atrasaba el tiempo pero cenaba con su familia y su hermana le revolvía el cabello oscuro.

Sacudió su cabeza, el doctor se relamió el labio inferior, ahora mucho más preocupado que antes.

—YoungJae... —hizo una pausa intrigante, el nombrado lo miraba con ojos insistentes—, la madrugada del seis de enero fuiste encontrado en un edificio deshabitado luego de haber caído del mismo en una altura aproximada de nueve metros. —parpadeó— YoungJae, trataste de suicidarte.

  
  
  


Pruebas, exámenes y agujas fue todo lo que vio después de platicar con su doctor. Resultó que no sería su único médico, había una fisioterapeuta que la veía todos los días excepto los fines de semana llamada Wendy Son, una coreana canadiense aparentemente amiga de su familia y viajó a Mokpo para atenderlo al ser de gran confianza de sus parientes. Era muy amable y paciente, lo ideal para el ritmo en que YoungJae aprendía.

El primer daño cerebral que encontraron fue una pérdida parcial de la sensibilidad transitoria de sus extremidades inferiores. Según la explicación del doctor Kang, era completamente normal cuando se trataban de periodos vegetales muy prolongados, los nervios ante la inexistente actividad van sufriendo fallos, en casos muy extremos mueren. La complicación a resaltar era que la caída le causó una fractura importante en su pierna derecha y uno de los nervios conectados a su cintura comenzaba a fallar. A penas encontraron las complicaciones, tuvieron que hacer una pequeña intervención de emergencia, siendo cuidadosos de no tocar el nervio. YoungJae necesitaba una cirugía de mayor grado para arreglar otros problemas, pero lo primero era resolver el de sus extremidades para disminuir los riesgos con el nervio y comenzar una verdadera recuperación. Una vez que se recuperó de la primera intervención, empezaron sus terapias con la doctora Wendy, se esperaba recuperar al menos la movilidad de la pierda derecha y parte de la izquierda. YoungJae odiaba las sesiones, pasaba la mayor caridad del tiempo en el suelo y se debía a que no podía mantenerse por sí solo aún sí lo intentaba de mil maneras. Dolía, dolía como el infierno y se juró a sí mismo que no había una peor humillación que el fracaso en que se convirtió.

El segundo daño fue una amnesia leve mezclado con el constante olvido de cosas básicas sobre sí mismo como su nombre, un momento lo recordaba y al siguiente no. Su madre después de llorar y disculparse por cosas que no entendió en su momento y como no lo recuerda, tampoco puede pensar en ello, le obsequió una libreta dónde anotaba las palabras que frecuentemente olvidaba. Y fue allí cuando encontraron el tercer daño, una ligera pérdida de sus extremidades superiores. Era mucho menos grave que el primero, únicamente se concentraba en sus brazos y muy poco sentía dificultad para girarse, sin embargo, lo recuperó en cuestión de dos semanas, pero a veces tenía complicaciones para mover su mano derecha y ahora podía considerarse zurdo. Al menos, se sentía orgulloso de que su mano izquierda no era completamente inútil.

No le sorprendió no recibir muchas visitas, sus padres no se despegaban de él, durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación o acompañándolo a sus terapias aún si no estaban autorizados. Sus hermanos eran menos pesados, ambos eran adultos con hijos y una familia, suficiente responsabilidad y excusa para venir dos o tres veces por semana a checar su estado y repetirle lo feliz que estaban por tenerlo de vuelta.

¿De verdad alguien estaba feliz por tenerlo de vuelta?

Él quería morir, todo lo que pasó fue única y exclusivamente para desaparecer de una vez por todas de la faz de la tierra, ahora sufría como nunca antes por mantenerse a flote. Ese era su castigo, su penitencia por rechazar su vida. Pero al fin y al cabo, YoungJae no pidió nacer y si fuera así, jamás habría pedido una vida tan miserable.

Durante una de sus sesiones, YoungJae se negó a hacer los ejercicios que Wendy le ordenó realizar antes de intentar pasar a la barra. Agotado, humillado y casando se lanzó al suelo escondiendo su rostro entre sus huesudas manos.

—Oh, YoungJae, no es momento de rendirse. —sintió una mano deslizarse por sus hombros, con cariño. Wendy hacía lo que sea por transmitirle calma— Estamos haciendo un buen progreso, ¿de verdad quieres perderlo?

Inesperadamente, asintió.

—¿Por qué no dejan de mentirme? —suplicó debajo de sus manos— No ha habido ningún progreso, no soy capaz de moverme por mí mismo, los ejercicios solo me lastiman y aún con eso no he alcanzado a mover ni los dedos de mis pies. El nervio murió, ¿por qué no lo entienden? No recuperaré mi sensibilidad porque el nervio ya no funciona, no tiene caso que me sigan reteniendo aquí. Corten mis piernas de una vez.

—Sé que es difícil, pero no debes perder la fe.

YoungJae quitó sus manos, la doctora lo observaba con los ojos humedecidos y empatía en su mirada. Pero nada causó en él salvo más rabia.

—¿Cómo puedo perder lo que no tengo? Todos me dicen que no pierda las esperanzas, que sólo debo esperar un poco más —su voz era una mezcla de rabia y veneno— No estoy esperando absolutamente nada, no ansío volver a caminar, no quiero reintegrarme en la sociedad. Quiero morir, estoy aquí porque iba a morir y no sé quién fue el inteligente que me impidió conseguir lo que quería, pero es un desgraciado porque consiguió que solo me sintiera peor por ser un jodido inútil.

—No eres un inútil.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Wendy levantó sus hombros, el chico suspira y cierra sus ojos. Su cabeza se golpea contra la pared y todo le da vueltas, pero no dice nada, porque sabe que se merece todo lo que tenga que ver con algo malo por ser alguien peor. Esto era su culpa, de nadie más. YoungJae no recordaba su edad, sabía que era mayor en América, pero el número no llegaba a su mente. YoungJae sabe que sus hermanos lo odian, la razón no llega a su mente pero sabe que es su culpa. YoungJae no recuerda a su hermano gemelo pero sabe que existe y su estúpido juego de cambio de vidas.

Wendy toma su rostro entre sus mejillas y le deja caricias con sus dedos, son suaves y delicados pero los ha visto firmes cuando cae despavorido de la barra.

—Porque la vida no quiere dejarte ir, eso es ser suficientemente importante. —YoungJae bufa— Ese chico pudo llegar mucho después, cuando ya era tarde. Pero no fue así, la vida lo colocó en el lugar y momento exacto porque aún no te toca, solo has conocido el lado difícil ¿y te vas a perder del bueno? Esa es la mejor parte de todas, su llegada es lenta y un poco exasperante, pero es el momento más increíble de todos. El destino quiere que la disfrutes, nadie se le va a escapar hasta que encuentre el momento más feliz de la vida.

—¿Y si no quiero ese momento? —preguntó.

Wendy lo miró unos segundos, cansada y decepcionada de que su discurso no obtuviera los resultados que deseaba.

—Tienes una cirugía programada para dentro de un mes y un próximo ingreso a rehabilitación, no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

YoungJae era un experto desperdiciando la vida, dejando que ésta se le escape de las manos. Pero también aprendió a callarse y ser obediente, poner las necesidades de los demás sobre la suyas. No recuerda quien es su prioridad pero su cuerpo reacciona ante las órdenes de Wendy.

De alguna manera se convirtió en su rutina; despertar, desayunar la seca comida del hospital, recibir tratamientos por intravenosa hasta el mediodía, almorzar, ser visitado por el doctor Kang y a un compañero terapeuta que lo ayudaba a recordar cosas del pasado como por arte de magia, luego veía dos horas de terapia donde la primera se tiraba en el suelo a quejarse de todo, su madre se tomaba unos minutos para orar y hablar con él, únicamente recibiendo respuestas vagas o un simple silencio que se prolongaba hasta su salida, cenar, recibir su último tratamiento y dormir. El ciclo se repetía cada día; a veces le hacían exámenes todo el día, por la mañana una radiografía cerebral y algunas en su pierna para revisar el estado de su fractura. Mientras más tiempo se tomaban las terapias, su fractura se volvía peor, hasta el punto donde los calmantes eliminaban su dolor y lo dejaban en cama hasta el día siguiente. Los doctores estaban un poco alterados por el inexistente progreso de las terapias, necesitaban ver al menos tres segundos de YoungJae de pie para poder llevarlo al quirófano, pero si seguían esperando, estarían enfrentándose a una posible pérdida completa de toda su parte baja.

Y YoungJae ya comenzaba a imaginarse como seria no tener ganas de hacer pis.

Era loco, pero encontró una forma de no sentirse tan terrible y fue buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas. Sí, probablemente usaría silla de ruedas hasta morir pero después de aprenderla a manejar por su cuenta, estará ejercitando sus brazos y desarrollar los músculos que nunca logró en sus meses de arduo entrenamiento. Después de la operación, dormía aproximadamente un día completo por la anestesia y eso significaba que pasaba la misma cantidad de tiempo despierto y como ya había recuperado su teléfono —bueno, le obsequiaron uno nuevo porque el anterior quedó destrozado—, jugaría  _ LOL _ hasta el amanecer como antes. Dejaba de recordar cosas importantes como su monótono día, pero tenía una buena excusa para cuando olvide sus exámenes de la universidad o hacer los deberes o los mandatos de su madre. Siempre se quejaba sobre caminar largas distancias o permanecer mucho tiempo de pie, ahora estaría todo el tiempo sentado y con algo de suerte obtendría una que se maneje con control si sus brazos se casan de tanto ejercicio. Las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían, podía ser el chico que trató de suicidarse y falló y convirtió su vida en algo peor.

No, no podía.

Decidieron añadir un nuevo tratamiento, un jarabe que lo ayudaba a dormir. Sus ojeras y el cansancio que llevaba era obra de las noches que pasaba en vela preguntándose en qué falló, luchando por recordar algo de esa noche, un fragmento, una voz, un ruido, algo. Necesitaba saber que hizo mal para no fallar la próxima vez.

Las horas se extendían hasta convertir tres meses en una eternidad, tres meses de agujas y dolor y compasión, con la paciencia disminuyendo poco a poco. Lo único interesante que ocurrió fue el cambio de su almuerzo de espaguetis con queso a kimchi.

En el mes número cuatro, escuchó una conversación entre el doctor Kang y su madre. Hablaban sobre el lugar donde lo llevarían apenas todos los procesos quirúrgicos terminaran, por sus voces sonaba a una discusión donde solo el hombre estaba preocupado. Anotó lo que pudo en su libreta, solo porque le pareció glorioso presenciar cómo alguien le llevaba tan firme la contraria a su neurólogo.

— _ No me gustaría entrometerme en su decisión. _ —YoungJae añadió una anotación sobre lo falso que era su afirmación en dígitos muy oscuros por lo fuerte que afincaba su pluma, aún trabajaba en su escritura como zurdo—  _ Pero, ¿le parece correcto enviarlo a un lugar así? _

— _ ¿Qué pretende, doctor Kang? Usted decidió enviarlo a los dos a ese lugar, ¿tan pronto duda de su postura?  _ —dibujó algunas caras riendo, porque su madre estaba burlándose de él—  _ Creímos que podíamos confiar en usted. _

— _ Señora Choi, compreda, a lo largo de mis años trabajando con éste tipo de casos nunca se me ha escapado un interno. Jamás, esto es completamente nuevo para mí. _

_ —Siempre es bueno intentar cosas nuevas. — _ contraatacó.

El doctor Kang había pasado su mano tantas veces por la frustración en su blanco cabello que ya lo cargaba hecho una maraña.

— _ Esto es diferente, Señora Choi.  _ —su tono cambió drásticamente, dejó de dibujar a su personaje como un hombre rojo a uno color crema porque no encontró el color rosado—  _ YoungJae es un caso más delicado y especial. No es solo el trauma de su hermano ni los problemas en su escuela. Él trató de suicidarse y falló, ahora está luchando por una vida que no quiere y no creo que deba explicar porque necesita un buen lugar.  _ —lo último fue un resumen de muchas cosas que dijo que rompieron un poco a YoungJae y prefirió no tener recuerdos sobre ello.

Su madre aguantó las ganas de sollozar pero sus ojos estaban húmedos, ella no caería ante las persuasiones del doctor, tenía una decisión y se cumpliría.

— _ Esto no es solo sobre YoungJae. _

__

  
  


_ — _ ¿Qué pasará cuando vaya a rehabilitación?

Su madre dejó ordenar la ropa, durante el mes número cuatro le permitieron usar su antigua ropa por recomendación de su terapeuta por los buenos resultados que tenía con respecto a su memoria. En ese momento usaba unos pantalones holgados que compró con el dinero que le obsequiaron para su cumpleaños diecisiete y una camiseta de  _ iron man _ que le robó a un hermano mayor tiempo atrás. Seguíamos en el mes número cuarto, donde finalmente se atrevió a preguntar sobre algo, había leído tantas veces la conversación que la curiosidad se llevó lo mejor de sí.

—Ayudarte. —escogió como su mejor respuesta— Apoyarte y cuidarte.

YoungJae no le pareció suficiente, su ceño se frunció y no era sencillo controlar sus emociones cuando estás ya no les apetecía seguir sus órdenes.

—¿El hospital no hace eso ya?

Su madre asintió, retomando su trabajo con la ropa y comenzándola a organizar en su estante de ropa.

—Es diferente.

—¿Por qué lo es?

Suspira agotada, lo mira.

—El hospital arregla lo exterior; los órganos, los huesos, los músculos, la apariencia y la anatomía en sí. —no era suficiente, lo dijo— Déjame terminar. Rehabilitación arregla lo interior; la mente en su mayoría.

—Sigue sin ser suficiente.

La mujer caminó hasta su cama, apretando sus labios y se apoyó en la barandilla. Podía verla mejor: su cabello castaño cayendo lacio sobre sus hombros y su piel pálida reluciendo bajo la grisácea luz.

—Nunca podemos obtener todo lo que queremos sobre algo por más que lo intentemos hijos. ¿Quieres entender por qué queremos enviarte allí? —YoungJae asiente y es la primera vez que es sincero, porque quiere saberlo y no porque le dicen que debe hacerlo. — Porque aquí solo te arreglan esto. —acaricia su pierna derecha muy cerca de sus rodillas, él siente sus dedos cálidos y la misma temperatura en su pecho— Y allá, se encargarán de esto —dejó su palma encima de su pecho, si pudiera escuchar sus latidos de preocuparía—, que es dónde se encuentra el verdadero problema.

YoungJae debía agregar algo más, pero no sabía qué y tampoco la razón de que la frase  _ lo siento mucho  _ estuviera en su mente. El tiempo se le terminó y Wendy lo esperaba en la puerta para su terapia, felicitando a su madre por la buena elección de prendas porque harían algo diferente.

YoungJae sintió, después de mucho tiempo, el sol en su rostro el trece de julio de dos mil dieciocho.

Es viernes y Wendy le dice que incluso los solteros tienen derecho a salir, no sabe a lo que se refiere y ella insiste que es un chiste. Le peina el cabello con sus dedos, está un poco grasoso porque se ha negado en entrar a la ducha con aquella enfermera de rara expresión que adora esparcirle jabón en la espalda. No van muy lejos, de hecho, solo firmó un permiso especial, bajaron varios pisos en el sofocante ascensor y en unos cuantos desvíos de pasillos, terminaron en un espectacular jardín, un poco descuidado por la forma dispareja que estaba cortado el césped y algunas flores muertas en el pasto. Pero no dejaba de ser bonito aún con sus detalles, YoungJae encantando cuando Wendy ayuda a salir de su silla y deja que sus pantalones se ensucien con tierra un poco mojada y trocitos de hojas. El aire es fresco, relajante, mientras más lo inhalaba más liviano se sentía. Wendy permanece callada, el momento no necesita ningún sonido salvo el suave golpeteo de la brisa con las hojas.

Es sorprendente como un pequeño gesto puede cambiar las cosas por completo. YoungJae estaba conmovido el paisaje, el cielo, los lejanos coches conduciendo y por la paz que sentía. No había notado cuanto quería salir de la habitación, pero estaba furiosamente contento de ya no tener esas cuatro paredes sofocándolo.

Wendy tiene los ojos cerrando a su lado, YoungJae la mira y sonríe.

—Gracias.

—Me sorprendía que no enloquecieras por todo el tiempo que pasas encerrado en ese lugar. —ahora solo pensaba si se mantendría cuerdo en rehabilitación. Sus ojos se abrieron y ve como YoungJae concuerda y lo piensa divertido— Creí que necesitarías un buen lugar para las noticias que tengo.

Lo hace bufar.

—Me han dado malas noticias hasta en la iglesia —ríe ante el recuerdo, porque es divertido—, no creo que un cielo despejado cambie el daño que me cause.

—Van a operarte la semana que entra.

Y quizás se equivoca, porque la noticia lo afecta pero el viento lo mantiene tranquilo.

—Lo esperaba.

—Los soportes ya no funcionan en tu fractura y está lejos de ser saludable mantenerte con calmantes. —no le sorprendía, tampoco esperaba algo diferente— No estoy de acuerdo, pero tienen razón. Sin embargo, no creo que ninguno de los dos pierda algo intentándolo por última vez.

No le sorprende, Wendy era demasiado modesta y lucharía hasta el final por lo que quería.

—Será el mismo resultado —sentenció, poco después levantó sus hombros—, por mí está perfecto.

A diferencia de todas sus sesiones, ésta era completamente improvisada y sin intenciones de encontrar un resultado. YoungJae hizo los estiramientos, el efecto de los calmantes desvanecía con el paso de sus movimientos y gimió desgarrado cuando Wendy trató de incorporarlo.

—Sabes que podemos detenernos si se te hace muy difícil. —le recordó, se escuchaba preocupada.

—Sí no tengo otra opción, quiero saber que lo intenté.

Pararse fue como pisar un millón de tachuelas en cada centímetro de piel en sus pies, exageradamente doloroso. Su pierna « _ buena _ » estaba parcialmente dormida y si YoungJae no la movía, no despertaría y eso aumentaba su sufrimiento.

El dolor lo cegó, su vista se volvió completamente nublada y su mente dejó de funcionar como debería. Descubrió el sentido literal de caminar para olvidarse de todo porque una vez que Wendy soltó sus manos y sus pies avanzaron dos pasos, su pasado desanimado y poco entusiasta se borró. Él quería seguir caminando, quería avanzar hacia el girasol a varios metros de distancia y regalárselo a su enfermera por ayudarlo.

Mirar el cielo de pie era diferente que admirarlo desde el suelo, más cercano, sentía que podía tocarlo con sus dedos si tan solo estiraba sus brazos. Lo hizo. Alzó sus brazos y trató de ponerse de puntillas.

El cielo se volvió cada vez más lejano y el pasto unos fuertes brazos que lo recibieron como solo ellos podían, abiertos.

  
  
  
  



End file.
